


your love made me crazy

by crownuponherhead



Series: reputation precedes me [4]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Musicians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 16:50:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12939552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crownuponherhead/pseuds/crownuponherhead
Summary: “It’s what I like most about you, you mean what you say.”“We’re filming a music video, Sans.”“Yes, I’m aware you wrote the song about me.” Jon catches her smirk, even if it only lasts barely a second. He keeps her close before pulling her up to press their foreheads together.“Didn’t you know you aren’t supposed to believe everything the tabloids?”





	your love made me crazy

**Author's Note:**

> the closest thing to a song fic i will ever write. essentially the song jon writes is like not anything i thought about it's fictional and what sansa writes is don't blame me.

Jon Snow didn’t know what was worse having to spend his whole afternoon watching Sansa Stark sensually lipsynch his lyrics that he wrote while precisely moving and rolling around in a bed with only a stark white sheet to cover her up. Or if having to watch it knowing that a whole group of disgusting executives stood there watching her too, her agent being the worst. Baelish seemed to call out “that was wonderful sweetling” after every take. It made him want to vomit and punch him all at the same time. It’d all been his agent's idea, get one of the hottest stars in Westeros to sing the soft harmony in the song, they’d agreed simply because no one else in the band had a better idea and Davos hadn’t steered them wrong yet. Now however, Jon was in between cursing him and sending him an Edible Arrangement. It probably didn’t help that Sansa kept ensuring their eyes met while she sang some of the more risque lyrics. He was going to literally die, Jon wasn’t sure what would be the cause of death yet but he was going to die today, possibly imagining those lips doing things other than singing his lyrics and it wasn’t the flirty statements the actress was famous for. No heard plenty of those each time she walked into his flat. 

 

“Snow you’re up next, in the bed with Sansa. Mics off.”  Jon was definitely going to die today.  As he sat on the bed he could see the smears of red lipstick on the sheets from where Sansa had hit them in her movements. The woman in question next to him in the bed, not unusual anymore but surrounded by people very unusual, was having said lipstick fixed. He understood why, he thought it was a waste though. Why bother when he was sure it was about to be layered all over him. 

 

“You know it helps if you take the robe off.” Sansa smirked at him as she moved to lay back on the bed watching as he discarded the on set robe. Resting her head in her hand, she moved a bit closer to whisper in his ear. “Now, no funny business, we’re making a music video not a sex tape.” She paused before moving to get on top of him as the director called action. “That’s for later, now just stare at me adoringly it can be your first lesson in acting.” She murmured into his ear, she kept her tone soft and the look of a laugh across her face at all time. It brought a smile to his face. 

 

“I thought the first lesson in acting came after we made use of the sofa in the studio, then when I snuck you into my flat, and showed you how to sneak yourself in.” Jon couldn’t help but move his hand to lightly trace the features on her face. 

“It was, glad you’re catching on quick.” With another laugh, this time outloud, Sansa moves a bit closer to him, resting her head against his. “I have a surprise for you tonight. Does ordering in from the place down the street sound good? I baked cake this morning before my call time. It’s in my trailer waiting for us.” 

 

With a groan Jon was thankful they were supposed to look in love as he pressed a kiss to her temple. “You’re perfect has anyone ever told you it?” He grinned up at her from where she now above him working on smudging the bright red lipstick.

 

“No one that’s meant it like you do.” She meets his eyes even from the angle she’s at, her lips against his neck. “It’s what I like most about you, you mean what you say.” 

 

“We’re filming a music video, Sans.”

 

“Yes, I’m aware you wrote the song about me.”  Jon catches her smirk, even if it only lasts barely a second. He keeps her close before pulling her up to press their foreheads together. 

 

“Didn’t you know you aren’t supposed to believe everything the tabloids?” 

 

“Who do you think taught you that, Snow?” 

 

Their relationship was complicated. In some way he’d always known Sansa, in others he never knew her at all. She’d always been there but she was just Robb’s little sister, his best friend since middle school. Then she was here and it was nice to rely on someone that was familiar. Jon thinks that’s what it was for her too. They were never close as kids, they weren’t really even close when she got her big break. Slowly though as the glitz and glam came shattering around her, he found Sansa walking through the door to his apartment more often than not. She listened to his music as he wrote and even helped things he couldn’t figure out how to word , once even she’d harmonized with him. She wouldn’t help him give her any credit, when he’d tried she didn’t come back for two weeks. He didn’t try again. When she did come back her lips was on his before he could even greet her. He carried her to bed and it started whatever they had. 

 

It had to be a secret, that was decided early, he knew she’d risk everything if it wasn’t a secret. She was the golden girl of the business, the last thing she needed was to have her name smeared by dating some lead in an indie band that barely got by. Until this single, it blew up. Maybe it’s because it has her touch, a few words she thought sounded better and she was right it was about her.  When they brought her name up in the meeting he couldn’t help but thank the gods they wanted her for song. It fit, a harmony on a song about her it was perfect. Not to mention how she sounded. 

Rolling his eyes he took advantage of the closeness and pressed a kiss to her temple. “You did of course.” 

 

* * *

 

It’s been a few days since they wrapped the music video, she’s been off doing press for a movie she has coming out, it’s been lonely without her. When Sansa bursts through the door of his apartment one day more energized than usual he's a bit in shock at how fast she walks in and sets herself down at the piano in the living room.

 

“I wrote something for you.” Jon’s in more of shock he knew she had the talent but never thought she’d actually write anything. He nods a bit waiting for her to begin, he’s in shock with every word. 

 

_ “For you, I would cross the line. I would waste my time. I would lose my mind. They say, "She's gone too far this time" _

 

It’s dark, darker than any music anyone would think would come from Sansa Stark but he can’t help but eat it up. It’s everything he didn’t know he needed in a song she’d write. It has her touch, her delicacy and passion at the same time he wants to carry her to bed instantly, or maybe just fuck her right there on the piano. It’s raw and real, poison ivy to the world and a daisy to him it’s better than anything he’s written. 

 

As soon as her fingers still on the keys, his lips are on hers. 

 

“I take it you liked it?” Sansa let out murmuring against his lips with a grin. 

 

“More than. Why am I the song writer when you just pulled that out?” He doesn’t miss her blush. 

 

“I only wrote what I felt, being with you on set everyday. It just made me realize how much I don’t care what effect it has I just want to be with you. Fuck what people think you’re what I want, I need really.” 

 

He kisses her again, pulling her closer. When she deepens the kiss he’s sweeping her off her feet towards the bedroom. “I’ll make sure we’re public soon.” 

 

It is later that day, a mirror picture of the two of them in her trailer from the shoot both in the robes she’s smiling while taking the picture and his lips are on her temple, his arms around her waist. It’s only positive feedback. 

**Author's Note:**

> ok honestly i wish this one was better but like the next one delicate is literally gonna be so fire i've had it written in my head for weeks. it's short because i honestly had this great idea and then it didn't flow how i wanted it to but i'm stubborn and wanted to keep with the idea. also because i want to get to delicate faster. so sorry i did don't blame me dirty oops.


End file.
